red
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Jika Giyuu diberikan satu permintaan, dia ingin kembali pada masa ketika dirinya ditawari untuk ikut seleksi akhir para pemburu iblis. Dia ingin menolaknya, seleksi ini adalah neraka. #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent


**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan Muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_You looked at me as if I was struggling_

_and you ridiculed at me, right?_

_._

Jika Giyuu diberikan satu permintaan, dia ingin kembali pada masa ketika dirinya ditawari untuk ikut seleksi akhir para pemburu iblis. Dia ingin menolaknya, seleksi ini adalah neraka. Merah pekat memantul dari mata birunya, puluhan mayat sudah pernah dilihatnya mati begitu saja. Ke mana pun Giyuu pergi, iblis di tempat seleksi itu mengikutinya. Setiap ada anak yang ingin melindungi Giyuu, mereka akan mati sia-sia. Tanpa perlawanan, tanpa usaha yang berarti, semua tumbang dengan mudah di depan matanya.

Seperti yang terjadi di depannya saat ini. Giyuu gemetar menahan katananya, ingin dikeluarkan tapi rasa takut membuatnya ragu. Seolah dia akan meleleh begitu menantang satu iblis di depannya. Tidak lama kemudian, sesosok anak muncul dari belakang Giyuu. Codet di pipi dan cara tegasnya memegang katana sejenak membuat Giyuu lega. Namun, puluhan korban sebelum ini jatuh dengan awal kejadian yang sama. Mereka mencoba melindungi Giyuu.

"Pergilah!" kata sosok itu, segera menghadang iblis yang akan memangsa Giyuu.

"Ara ara."

Giyuu tidak bisa bergerak saat sosok iblis yang mengikutinya sepanjang seleksi berlangsung kini memunculkan diri dari balik gelapnya hutan. Iblis itu tidak terlihat mengerikan, rambutnya panjang hitam kemerahan yang terlihat ringan terbuai oleh angin yang berhembus cepat saat iblis itu mendarat di tanah. Anting hanafudanya bergerak cantik saat iblis itu berjalan pelan. Satu tanduk berada di dahi, dengan corak kecil jilatan api di beberapa titik dimulai dari tanduk hingga ujung kaki telanjangnya. Haori dengan pola kotak hijau-hitam menjadi lapisan luar dari kimono gelap yang membalut tubuh putih kurusnya.

Meski begitu, makhluk itu berbahaya, sangat berbahaya.

Dibanding iblis bodoh yang Giyuu temui sebelumnya, satu iblis di depannya ini terlihat lebih bisa mengendalikan diri. Karena itulah, iblis di depannya ini bisa membantai teman-teman Giyuu tanpa tergoda memakan mereka seperti sedang kelaparan. Iblis itu murni menciptakan kolam darah di depan Giyuu hanya untuk kesenangannya sendiri, dia tertarik melihat wajah ketakutan Giyuu.

Dan sekarang, Giyuu harus bersiap melihat kubangan darah untuk yang kesekian kali ketika satu anak berdiri di depannya dengan posisi siap bertarung. Giyuu harus memperingatkan anak itu untuk pergi, dia tidak boleh bodoh seperti temannya yang lain karena mati dengan mudah hanya untuk melindungi bocah lemah seperti Giyuu.

_Kau yang harusnya pergi!_

"_Mizu no kokyu-_" Katana itu diayunkan pelan, membantu menyempurnakan kuda-kuda yang akan dipakainya, salah satu teknik napas air diharapkan bisa memenggal iblis itu dalam sekali sabetan. Giyuu merasakan energi besar menguar dari anak itu.

_Satu sabetan saja, mungkin-_

Kepala anak itu menggelinding di tanah, darah mengucur deras membentuk kubangan merah, sebagian lainnya mengenai pakaian Giyuu hingga membuat anak itu tercekat.

Satu anak lagi tumbang, persis seperti anak-anak sebelumnya. Kepala mereka terpenggal, kubangan darah kembali terekam oleh mata biru Giyuu. Mereka yang ingin melindunginya harus berakhir tragis, sementara Giyuu yang sejak tadi dikejar masih hidup dan bernapas dengan kepala utuh tersambung pada tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa dia memaafkan dirinya sendiri?.

Giyuu terjatuh terduduk. Dia menggunakan katananya untuk menahan tubuh. Bocah sebelas tahun itu bergumam sesuatu yang membuat iblis itu mendekat untuk mendengarnya lebih jelas.

"Cukup … cukup …."

Iblis itu tersenyum penuh makna. Jari dengan kuku panjangnya terulur menyentuh dagu Giyuu, ingin anak itu mengangkat wajah untuk memandangnya langsung. Wajah anak itu pasti sangat menarik sekarang.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!"

Giyuu mengangkat wajah saat suara seorang gadis terdengar di depannya. Salah satu peserta muncul untuk melindunginya, lagi. Kali ini yang berdiri di depannya adalah seorang gadis kecil, lebih pendek dari Giyuu dengan yukata merah bermotif bunga warna merah muda dan putih.

Iblis di depannya tersenyum kecil, Giyuu membulatkan mata karena tahu apa makna dari senyum itu. Kejadian yang sama akan kembali terulang, gadis di depannya dalam bahaya. Dia harus memperingkatkan gadis itu agar segera pergi.

"Kumohon jangan menolongku." Giyuu meraih lengan anak itu, niatnya menjauhkan anak itu dari bahaya yang akan terjadi di depannya. Namun Giyuu kalah cepat, kuku-kuku tajam iblis itu sudah menembus perut anak di depannya hingga Giyuu bisa melihatnya dari belakang.

Mata Giyuu menggelap, kakinya lemas tak bisa menahannya berdiri. Kengerian ini kembali terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Sekali lagi dia sudah mengirim seseorang menemui ajal. Hanya karena dia lemah, peserta lain seleksi ini berusaha melindunginya. Hanya karena dia lemah, mereka harus mati.

Andai dia kuat dan bisa bertarung sendiri. Andai gemetarnya berhenti sehingga katananya bisa berguna. _Andai … andai … dan andai …. _Penyesalan bertubi-tubi datang mengisi kepala Giyuu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa hanya aku yang hidup?"

Iblis itu menegakkan tubuh, membuat wajahnya terlihat dari tempat Giyuu terduduk. Meski sebagian wajahnya tertutup bahu gadis yang mengorbankan dirinya demi Giyuu, tapi dia masih bisa melihat senyum iblis itu yang terlihat menertawakan pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku …" kuku panjang di depan Giyuu bergerak, sepertinya iblis itu akan mencabut tusukannya dari tubuh gadis yang terbujur kaku depannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, tubuh gadis itu terbelah menjadi dua. Genangan darah kembali muncul.

Cipratan darah menghujani sosok Giyuu yang berdiri di belakang gadis itu persis. Pakaiannya semakin berwarna coklat kehitaman karena saking banyaknya darah terciprat dari puluhan pembunuhan tragis di depan matanya langsung.

Giyuu tidak bisa mengedipkan mata, dia bahkan sempat lupa caranya bernapas saat bau anyir memenuhi hidungnya. Jiwanya kosong saat itu. Moralnya hilang entah ke mana. Tidak ada yang Giyuu inginkan selain mati saat itu juga. Iblis itu terkekeh, senang sekali melihat Giyuu trauma dan kehilangan semangat hidup.

Giyuu sudah seperti boneka saat iblis itu menyentuh dagunya agar membuat mata mereka sejajar. Senyumnya lebar mengerikan, puas melihat Giyuu berakhir seperti itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku … menyukaimu?"

**.**

**End**


End file.
